


OH WHAT A DAY WHAT A LOVELY DAY

by Leuvarden



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Action, Gen, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leuvarden/pseuds/Leuvarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Крысы — это последствия неудачных экспериментов корпорации Гиперион, они давно потеряли рассудок и очень опасны.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I LIVE

**Author's Note:**

> Большая часть экспериментов Гипериона заключается в исследовании реакции на эридий и продукт его переработки - шлак. Основные побочные эффекты от накачки эридием — безумие, гигантизм, синдром лишних конечностей.
> 
> Предметы появляются и исчезают магическим образом благодаря технологии оцифровки (digistruct).

В Холодильнике день не начался, а все уже идет по пизде.  
  
Вот Джин сидел в ледяной тишине, надеялся подстрелить какого-нибудь ракка и пожрать уже наконец, а вот без всякого перехода оказался частью ебучего ада, в котором раздираемое стероидным солитером чудовище беспорядочно носится и разрывает на куски каждого, кому не повезет попасться ему на пути.  
  
Крысы всегда начеку, а толку с этого ноль — даже хреновой тучей патронов со всех сторон голиафа не остановить. Джин успевает воспринять только раздувшееся до невероятных размеров пузо, рефлекторно отпрянуть, отбежать от него как можно дальше, но это бесполезно: голиаф все равно быстрее, он бьет по асфальту, пол ходит ходуном, туннельная крыса падает, чудище отшвыривает ее с дороги пинком в ребра и бежит дальше, к цели побольше. Джин сбивает бочку со шлаком (что это дерьмо тут делает?), и, кажется, ломает себе все, что может сломаться в спине. Фиолетовое месиво облепляет с головы до ног несмотря на щит, даже противогаз и бетаткань ему не мешают: у Джина начинаются судороги. Пока прекратил биться как рыба об бетон, пока вытащил из карманов шприц с аншиновским лекарством, все стало еще хуже: разбуженные тряской и криками, из-подо льда лезут кристалиски, один за другим, по какому-то местному закону природы к ним тут же слетается туча ракков, и Холодильник ходит ходуном, грозится обвалиться внутрь себя: выстрелы, взрывы гранат и кристалисковых самородков, костяные шипы, вопящие ракки пытаются вырвать куски мяса из спины, и посреди этого как сраный языческий бог беснуется урод-голиаф.  
  
Джин выглядывает из-за нависающей над гротом бетонной плиты: этот тупица пытается уделать кристалиска ударами в морду, это не работает, голиаф свирепеет еще больше и разбухает до следующей стадии безбашенности. Крысы-воры незаметно шныряют среди умирающих, срезая с них одежду и отстреливая с них куски мяса прежде, чем их тела расцифруются, полевые и туннельные крысы прячутся за стальными контейнерами, оттуда сбивают кристаллы с лап кристалисков и пытаются застрелить голиафа.  
  
Но крысы не очень умные, кристалиски рассыпаются слишком рано, и шансы выжить сегодня снова стремятся к нулю.  
  
Этот паршивый краснопузый урод вместо того, чтобы побежать к дверям ангара, где крыс больше, зачем-то запрыгивает в Холодную впадину с криком «УЖЕ ЧУВСТВУЕШЬ МОИ ПАЛЬЦЫ В СВОИХ ГЛАЗНИЦАХ». Перекошенная мышцами туша неторопливо летит прямо к Джину, и он не придумывает ничего лучше, чем всадить половину обоймы голиафу в живот, откатиться влево и упасть на лед с пятиметровой высоты — спасибо слабой гравитации, это не стоит ему ничего серьезного. Судя по выстрелам, грохоту и крикам, голиаф отвлекается на другую цель — Джин, не дожидаясь пока ситуация изменится, загребает часть разбросанных по льду кристаллов и рассовывает их по карманам.  
  
Когда он вбегает по лестнице в преддверие Живоглотовой впадины и предельно осторожно высовывается из-за стены проема, то очень некстати возвращаются судороги: винтовка в руках ходит ходуном и не падает только потому, что к херам закоченевшие руки не разжимаются. Голиаф все так же беснуется, вколачивает в бетон какого-то неудачника, и плевать хотел на все застрявшие в нем пули и осколки от гранат: мясо на нем разрастается бесконтрольно, мгновенно закрывая все раны.  
Вот дерьмо.  
  
Джин прячется обратно и приваливается к стене. Шансов добраться до люка в лабиринта у него нет. Надо дождаться, пока руки перестанут трястись, и если уж эта тварь его найдет (а она найдет, тут можно не сомневаться), то всадить в него оставшиеся полторы обоймы и надеяться, что смерть будет не очень болезненной.  
Джин выглядывает еще раз, и его прошибает холодный пот: голиаф продолжает превращать неудачника в кровавое месиво, но теперь он в Холодной впадине не один. Медленно-медленно, припадая на обе ноги сразу и приволакивая за собой чрезмерно огромную руку, в сторону голиафа ковыляет лабораторная крыса, и даже такое малое количество действия дается ей с трудом.  
  
Блять, да что сегодня за день такой.  
  
Джин вылезает-выползает из-за стены, всаживает в ярко-красную спину всю оставшуюся обойму. Это, конечно, не помогает: надо быть совсем тупым, чтобы не понимать, что голиафу патроны вообще до лампочки. Голиаф выпрямляется, но совсем не из-за Джина: лабораторная крыса вслепую швыряет в него пилотопор, он бесшумно втыкается куда-то между красным плечом и отсутствующей шеей. Пилотопор снова оказывается в руке у крысы, дыра в красном теле тут же зарубцевалась и заросла, голиаф орет и бежит к нескладной перекошенной фигуре, ударяет ее в грудь. Крысу швыряет спиной на бетон, в один момент становится слишком много синего света, голиаф наконец-то орет не от ярости, а от боли и падает лицом вперед.  
  
Джин торопливо подбегает к нему.  
  
Голиаф еще жив, уродливый отросток, торчащий из его шеи вместо головы, безуспешно пытается перегрызть крысе горло. Джин от души ударяет его прикладом, а когда это не помогает, перерезает ничем не защищенные вены, оплетающие торчащий на месте шеи кусок позвоночника. Голиаф умирает, но его вес никуда не пропадает: Джину не стоит и пытаться сдвинуть его с подмятой крысы, но он пытается; естественно, безрезультатно. Как будто из ниоткуда появляются перемазанные не своей кровью крысы-воры и отрезают куски мяса с перекачанного урода прежде, чем тело исчезнет.  
  
Но Джина это волнует во вторую очередь: он бросается к лабораторной крысе, уже готовый буквально ко всему и заранее не знающий, что он хочет увидеть.  
Он не может сдержать сдавленного смеха. Это не Од.  
  
Как ему вообще могла придти в голову такая идея?  
  
Крыса хрипит в два раза тяжелее, чем обычно: голиаф проломил ей ребра, но в остальном ничего страшного с ней не случилось. Ну, пускай лежит.  
  
Грот ледяного брюха и холодная впадина кажутся тихими, почти вымершими: из пятидесяти с чем-то человек осталось двадцать четыре, и на них примерно поровну разделили кристаллы и мясо голиафа. Мясо умерших получат те, кто восстановится на «Новый-Вы».  
  
Джин закупается лекарством, прячет мясо в цифрокарман и очень быстро и незаметно пробирается в крысиный лабиринт, пока опять не случилось какое-нибудь дерьмо.


	2. I DIE

С поверхности крысиный лабиринт кажется кривым коридором, но поверхность — это только часть огромного далевского ангара. От землетрясений он когда-то провалился под землю, генератор криовещества в нем вышел из строя и с тех пор поддерживает в Холодильнике температуру около минус двадцати.  
  
Узкий люк со щелчком закрывается над головой Джина, и он против воли теряет бдительность: непроглядная темнота лабиринта не скрывает для него никакой опасности, а тишину не нарушает никакое эхо. Если бы не вечный голод, он так бы и сидел безвылазно под землей, где почти ничто не может причинить ему вред.  
  
Он проходит длинную цепь коридоров и переходов, протискивается через хищно оскалившиеся сосульки в один из глухих тупиков, снегом оттирает с одежды и рук остатки шлака (это бесполезно) и залезает в крохотный жилой модуль, переделанный из гиперионского грузового контейнера — единственное место во всем мире, где он может спокойно снять противогаз.  
  
В душном тепле он понимает, как же на самом деле заебался с этим тупым голиафом.  
  
Од как впал в состояние кататонического бездействия полдня назад, так с тех пор ничего и не изменилось: скорчился в груде из тряпок, все такой же холодный как рыба, правая нормальная рука закрывает лицо, левая размером с самого Джина неестественно сгибается-выворачивается и даже так занимает слишком много места. Джин втискивается между этой огромной рукой и крохотным обогревателем, наваливает на себя груду пахнущих плесенью спальных мешков, и когда он проваливается в сон, то не чувствует ни собственных редких судорог, ни вездесущего запаха шлака, ни холода, ни тепла, ни самого себя — и это прекрасно.  
  
Неизвестно, как долго ему удается проспать, но просыпается он именно от того, от чего ожидал.  
  
В какой-то момент Од выходит из своей бессознательности в следующую крайность: контейнер опять кажется ему гиперионской камерой, он припадочно дергается, пытается кулаком пробить дыру в стене и отрывисто вещает, что он видит Всселенную и не может этого выдержать, что Гиперион забрал его глаза и он не хотел этого, что он не чей-то экссперимент, и так далее, и так далее — в который раз начал повторять историю, эпизоды которой Джин так или иначе прослушал в случайном порядке.  
  
Джин как мог игнорировал происходящее, пытаясь еще немного подремать, но получилось только проклясть себя и этого больного урода. Джин не открывая глаз нашаривает бесполезно лежащую на полу огромную руку и не глядя вкалывает уроду лекарство — какое счастье, что оно действует мгновенно и Джин не получит заточенным обухом пилотопора поперек лица.  
  
От чудо-месива Од успокаивается — то есть переходит от заунывной скороговорки к размытым угрозам («ЧТО НЕ ТАК СС ТВОИМ ЛИЦОМ?»). Джин с раздраженным вздохом и шипящей руганью садится, стягивает с Ода обе его дыхательные маски, вытаскивает из цифрокармана мокрые куски красного мяса.  
  
— Как же ты заебал, — говорит Джин, но лабораторная крыса это, конечно, не воспринимает, выхватывает из рук мясо и целиком запихивает в рот.  
  
В этом отношении легко: в отличие от большинства себе подобных, Од может есть сам. Некоторые из лабораторных крыс так поглощены попытками перестать видеть, что теряют интерес к еде.  
  
— Ссегодня будешь мыться, — говорит ему Джин и повторяет несколько раз. С первого раза лабораторная крыса не понимает: он едва может думать одну мысль дольше пяти секунд. Джин вообще не знает и не хочет знать, что там творится в искаженном эридием сознании: если интересоваться чужими бедами, то вероятность восстановления на «Новый-Вы» падает до нуля.  
  
Даже если бы Джин не упал в шлак (откуда он вообще взялся в Холодильнике?), мыться бы пришлось все равно, это лишь приблизило неизбежное. Всем крысам кровь из носа приходиться мыться: шлак из тела выводится еле-еле, если ничего не делать, он начнет самовоcстанавливаться, забьет сначала поры в коже, потом мелкие капилляры, потом сосуды побольше, пока не забьется полностью какая-нибудь крупная вена, и тут или сдохнешь, или загниешь к херам заживо. Аншиновское лекарство здесь не помогает: оно восстанавливает ткани в исходное состояние, а не чистит их от дерьма.  
  
Правая рука перекашивает Ода вниз, костяшки пальцев чуть не касаются пола, он припадает на одну ногу и с трудом сохраняет равновесие — пара часов путаных переходов отнимает у лабораторной крысы львиную долю сил, а у Джина все терпение, а ведь это еще самая нормальная часть.  
Крысиная прачечная (никто давал ей такое название намеренно, просто в ней стоят почти все стиральные машины Холодильника) на самом деле — бывшее подсобное помещение, из которого убрали все оборудование.  
  
Вдоль стены нацифрован десяток стиральных машин, не рассчитанный на такую большую цистерну нагреватель (самый мощный во всем Холодильнике) еле справляется: вода получается не горячее вечно окоченевших крысиных рук, и на остальное пространство тепла не хватает: пол все так же покрывает тонкий лед, с потолка все так же свисают сосульки. Джин морщится от тусклого света: зачем это вообще? Крысы по большей части слепые и живут в темноте, а кто еще сохранил зрение, предпочитает его не использовать. У Джина, например, левый глаз постепенно зарастает шлаковым бельмом, и от света оно мерзко пульсирует, как живое.  
Сейчас будет больно и холодно, но иначе и не бывает.  
  
Джину хочется кричать, когда он стягивает с себя противогаз и расстегивает комбинезон из бетаткани — ебучий холод забирается под кожу, режет там как стекло, как сраное битое стекло вперемешку с солью, сердце бьется один раз через два и кровь течет в другую сторону. Вода делает только хуже, от нее кажется: двинешься хоть чуть-чуть резче чем ноль миллиметров в секунду и расколешься на куски, и сдохнешь к херам. Только после того, как Джин околевает как скотина, то находит в себе силы стирать с себя пятна ненавистного фиолетового цвета. Под пятнами серая в язвах кожа, под ней видны сосуды, и их сине-сиреневый цвет означает, что Джин сейчас занимается бесполезной херней, уже слишком поздно, и скоро даже его труп будет невозможно есть.  
  
Когда туннельная крыса достает из сушилки новую одежду, то надеть ее еще труднее, чем снимать: руки-ноги едва гнутся, чуть теплая ткань кажется горячей. Джин одевается долго, а потом чуть ли не вплотную прижимается к работающему на износ обогревателю и сидит так целую вечность, пока не может снова двинуться без боязни сломаться как огромная сосулька.  
  
Ну, полдела сделано.  
  
Од не реагирует, когда Джин снимает с него верхнюю одежду и разматывает многочисленные повязки: судя по всему, путь в прачечную его вымотал, и он снова впадает в состояние контролируемой бессознательности.  
  
Вода едва ли отличается от окружающего льда и бодрит как удар ножом под лопатку, и Од скулит и воет своим кошмарным голосом, — как металлический скрежет в искаженном сигнале, — и колотится как от хорошего электрического разряда. Джин не обращает на это внимания, только мимоходом думает, что он кретин, который играет в сиделку.  
  
Отмытый Од производит жалкое впечатление: кожа и кости, серость и шлак, на левой руке не хватает одного пальца, и он весь в следах от гиперионских исследований: под подбородок вставлялись эридиевые трубки, из трубки на правом боку, под ребрами, выводился избыточный шлак, здесь же проводили биопсию, и куча ожогов и укусов от мутировавших скагов: Гиперион обожает тестировать одних подопытных на других. Без дыхательной маски и респиратора поверх нее Урод выглядит еще хуже, хотя, казалось, Джин сделал все, чтобы имя ему соответствовало. Вся его нижняя часть лица — старый кислотный ожог, титановые скобы не дают коже на лбу и скулах разойтись как гнилой рванине, но хуже всего глаза — выпученные как от вечного крика, неподвижные, вечно открытые глаза с крохотными зрачками.  
  
Ну да Джин собственное лицо уже как долго не видел, разве что неделю назад шлаковое бельмо на глазу рассматривал в куске металла — и даже так зрелище выходило отвратное.  
  
Идти обратно муторно и медленно, и Джин сжимает зубы до крови из десен, чтобы не сорваться и не пристрелить лабораторную крысу к херам, потому что идти от станции восстановления ближе чем от прачечной. Его удерживает только то, что даже прямое попадание в голову вряд ли сможет убить Ода — скорее вызовет у него приступ яростного безумия. Лабораторные крысы хуже голиафов: гниют заживо, безуспешно пытаются вырвать себе глаза (Гиперион все делает качественно: новые глаза не раздавить, не вырвать), отращивают себе фантомные конечности, отказываются есть, но так просто не умирают, упрямо цепляются за жизнь и остатки разума. Джин против воли любит их за это.  
  
Иногда Од отказывается идти дальше, пятится назад, с трудом удерживает равновесие и хрипит «не в лабораторию, не надо в лабораторию». Иногда Джин дает ему передохнуть пару минут, но чаще прописывает в морду и тащит дальше.  
  
Пока не видит синий свет.  
  
Всратый синий свет в вечной темноте — Джин видит его отблески в каждой сосульке и в каждом изломе льда на стене, но это ему не помогает.  
  
Щит отказывает в одно мгновение, и Джину кажется, что он спекся в один монолитный кусок биотоплива под одеждой; он падает и даже не задыхается — просто не дышит, только грудная клетка бестолково и бессмысленно дергается, пытаясь изобразить вдох. Мертвая тишина кутает Джина в себя как живоглот в дерьмо, стук сердца сквозь нее почти не пробивается, в груди пусто и тесно одновременно, кости идут трещинами, мясо на них растекается — Джин чувствует это отдаленно, как будто частично уже расцифровался, только страх и затихающая паника застывают у него в голове, тускнеют и вспыхивают на сверхвысоких частотах.  
  
Он не видит, как Од неловко и нелепо вкалывает ему аншиновское месиво в живот, просто в один момент к нему с хрипом и пеной возвращается дыхание.  
  
Джин приходит в себя за несколько долгих секунд, встает и шатается — кости кажутся полыми внутри, набитыми ватой и песком — и от злости ему становится жарко. Он редко чувствовал себя так же паршиво как сейчас, но жизнь на Пандоре — это когда потребность въебать кому-нибудь пересиливает желание упасть, сдохнуть и ничего не усложнять.  
  
Джин встает.  
  
Од падает с третьего удара: первые два выходят слабыми и приходятся по животу: Джин не так высок и ударить в лицо не может при всем желании. Од падает, Джин бьет его ногами по ребрам, животу, голове, каждый следующий удар дается проще и выходит сильнее предыдущего. Од рычит и пытается встать, но Джин бьет его прикладом по затылку, добавляет ногой по ребрам, сбивает с четверенек на бок, и снова бьет, и так это просто выходит, что он смеется и не может остановиться. В какой-то момент кажется, что лед, на котором корчится Од, идет трещинами, а потом лабораторная крыса затихает, спрятав лицо в огромной ладони (на правую Джин совершенно осознанно наступил, так что теперь она выглядит очень, очень неважно). Джин не может перестать смеяться, даже когда лицо начинает болеть и горло отказывается судорожно вдыхать-выдыхать.  
  
Но этого, конечно, недостаточно. Джин несколько секунд смотрит на лабораторную крысу через прицел винтовки, но тратить патроны на нее бесполезно. Он пинком переворачивает лабораторную крысу на спину, садится ей на грудь:  
  
— Я же сссказал, что бывает, когда ты открываешь ссвои ублюдочные глаза, — он шипит сдавленно, все еще порывается рассмеяться. Од не реагирует. Джин цепко перехватывает безжизненную левую руку, с приятным слуху хрустом выворачивает ее, прижимает ладонью ко льду.  
Эта рука слишком огромная, от нее никакой пользы, и так хочется есть.  
  
Джин без замаха опускает мгновенно оцифрованный в руке длинный нож, и в этот момент его с силой хватает за шиворот, дергает назад — лезвие бессильно выскальзывает из ладони, падает на лед. Од выхрипывает воздух с обрывками слов, с усилием освобождает из ладоней туннельной крысы огромную руку, а та, что нормального размера хватает его за горло, когти впиваются глубоко под кожу.  
  
Блять, Джин как-то забыл, сколько силы в этих перекошенных ублюдках.  
  
Рука на горле сжимается сильнее, в голове пустеет, в глазах темнеет до белизны, Джин мешком висит на вытянутой руке, и в его мыслях пусто и холодно.  
В следующую секунду он падает затылком на лед, кашляет и задыхается, из глаз текут слезы, на губах пузырится слюна, он едва слышит, как Од очень раздельно произносит:  
  
— Как же ты заебал, Джин.  
  
А в следующую секунду пилотопор с нечеловеческой силой опускается Джину на грудь, зазубренный диск крутится, перемалывая в кашу ребра и все, что под ними, и туннельная крыса даже не кричит — изо рта плещет кровь, заливается в нос, заполняет противогаз до краев, выплескивается на лед.


End file.
